


Dancing Into the Abyss

by WowzaPigs



Series: Dust to Dust [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dadster, Fluff, Good Chara, Multi, Passive Chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowzaPigs/pseuds/WowzaPigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two to "the Ground We Stand Upon".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Flowey gets very irritated at Frisk for humiliating him

**Author's Note:**

> Part two let's go!

When Frisk opened their eyes, they were back in the ruins. They looked around the small room. They could still feel Chara’s presence. A figure emerged from the shadows. Chara smiled at Frisk, for the first time as an ally. Frisk held their hand out to them. It was time to right their wrongs. Chara grinned and took their hand. Without a word, they proceeded. Flowey was in the next room. He grinned sheepishly at them. Frisk smiled at him and plucked him from the ground. He sat on their shoulder. Chara and Frisk walked together into the next room. They almost ran right into Toriel. Toriel looked between Frisk and Chara. She paused.  
“Chara?” Chara smiled and ran into Toriel’s arms.  
“I’m sorry mom. I’m so, so sorry.” Toriel was holding back tears.  
“For what, my child?” Chara was crying openly. They looked up at Torel and smiled weakly.  
“It doesn’t matter now. You’re here. I’m here with you. I love you, mom.” Toriel kissed Chara’s hair.  
“I love you too, my child.” After a moment, Toriel pulled away.  
“And who is this?” she asked of Frisk. Frisk smiled at her.  
“I’m Frisk!” They said.  
“That is a nice name. And who do we have here?” Flowey poked his head out behind Frisk’s back. He smiled weakly at Toriel.  
“I’m F- no. I’m Asriel. Hi mom” He said sheepishly. Toriel smiled.  
“Why are you-?” She gestured to Flowey. He laughed quietly.  
“A flower?” Toriel nodded.  
“It’s a long story. We should go, mom. There are some things we have to do.” Frisk nodded. Toriel looked a bit taken aback. She nodded, and Chara and Frisk joined hands again. They walked forward silently. They came to a puzzle with spikes. Toriel took each of their hands and guided them across one by one. When the puzzle was over. Toriel smiled at them each.  
“My children, you must stay here for a while. I must attend to some business, and you must stay here a while. Here. I will give you an cell phone. Then you can call me if you need anything. Keep each other out of trouble, will you not?” She left the room quickly. Frisk pocketed the cell phone and gestured to the door to the next room.  
"Shall we?" Chara nodded. They each solved all the puzzles flawlessly, having done them countless times. The enemies were easy to spare in this area, too. After a while, they came across Napstablook. Frisk kept cheering him on. Chara patted him on the head. Flowey kept smiling at him. Eventually, he made a little top hat out of tears. Frisk told him it looked great. He thanked them and disappeared. Frisk and Chara both proceeded, once again passing the puzzles effortlessly, though Frisk insisted on going down each hole in the switch puzzle to talk to Napstablook and get the ribbon lying on the ground.  
"If you're cuter, monsters won't hit you as hard." Chara said sadly. Flowey looked at them sharply. Frisk tilted their head at them. They shrugged, but Frisk didn’t stop looking at them.  
“What’s wrong Chara?” They asked. Chara shook their head.  
"Listen, I know you didn't answer my brother, but maybe you'll answer me. Why did you come here?" If Frisk was surprised by this question, they didn't show it.  
"I was just exploring..." They said quietly.  
"I just wanted an adventure." They laughed softly. Their laugh sounded like bells chiming.  
"Guess I got one, huh?" Chara laughed, too.  
"Yeah. I wish I could say I was just exploring. Frisk, the reason I came here. I wasn't having a good time at home. My 'real' parents... They weren't good people. So one day I decided... I don't want to live anymore. Not like that. I had nobody to go to. And believe me, it's not like I wasn't trying. I was a loser. I called and called. But nobody came. So, I came here. Anything is better than this, I thought. I fell down. Or maybe I should say... I jumped. And I landed down here. I found them, Frisk. Asriel, Asgore, Toriel. They made me feel special. They made me feel loved. I could finally be happy. Well, until that day. That was the end for us. There was no saving us from ourselves. Well, you know the rest of the story." Flowey tensed.  
"Chara, I know you were unhappy at your old home, but you don't have to think about that anymore. I don't like seeing you like this." Chara smiled at him.  
"Don't worry about me Asriel. I got over them a long time ago. I'll never see my parents again, hopefully." Frisk, who wasn't looking where they were going, almost bumped into a pillar. They all walked into the next room. Toriel was about to come back from her errands. Chara took a second to compose themselves, then nodded and they all walked into the next room. Toriel came rushing in. Strangely, she hadn't called them at all since they had left her. She noticed them, a worried look on her face.  
"My children! Are you hurt?" Chara grinned at Toriel.  
"We're fine, mom. We just didn't want to wait any longer, so we moved forward. Asriel may be-" they tossed him a sideways glance. "A flower, but he still has magic.” Toriel sighed.  
“Still, I should not have left you so long. Come along, children.” Frisk and Chara followed her, still hand in hand. A delicious aroma wafted through the house. An aroma of butterscotch and cinnamon. Chara licked their lips hungrily. Toriel smiled at them warmly.  
“Do you smell that? Suprise! It is a butterscotch cinnamon pie! I thought we might celebrate your arrival." Chara grinned goofily.  
"Thanks mom"  
"Yeah, thanks mom!" Flowey said." Toriel smiled warmly.  
“Chara, will you show Frisk your room please? It is in the same location as your old room.” Chara nodded. Frisk already knew where their room was, but appreciated the sentiment. They walked into the room. There were lots of things lying around the room. They sat on the bed and Chara sat next to them. Flowey was still wrapped around Frisk’s arm. Toriel walked into the room.  
"Oh dear, it seems the pie is too hot to eat right now, and you all look very tired. Why don't you rest for a bit? I'm sure the pie will cool off soon." Frisk gave her a thumbs up. Chara nodded. Flowey cleared his throat quietly.  
"Uhh, I don't know if I should stay on Frisk's shoulder. It would be nice to have a pot or something. Toriel nodded.  
"Let me get one." She walked out of the room and after a while, she came back in with a flowerpot full of dirt. Flowey smiled at her.  
"Thanks mom." Toriel nodded.  
"Of course, my child." She set the pot down on the bedside table. Frisk took Flowey off their arm and put him in it. He wiggled around a bit to get his roots into the soil.  
"It feels good to be grounded again." Toriel smiled and left the room once again. Chara flops down on top of the covers. Frisk flops down next to them. They let out a sigh, and drift off to sleep. After a while, Chara fell asleep too. Flowey was the only one left awake. He didn't really need to sleep, being a flower. Still, he found himself relaxing by the minute. He liked this feeling. A feeling like he belongs. A feeling like he's safe. He didn't really feel anything, being soulless, but he still felt comfortable. And he knew that soon he would be himself again. So he was content for the time being with this shadow of happiness. He knew he’d feel the real thing soon enough.

Chara woke up first. They shook Frisk awake. Frisk yawned.  
“Morning Chara.” Flowey bobbed on his stem.  
“It’s about time you guys woke up! I’ve been sitting here for hours!” Frisk laughed.  
“Why didn’t you just sleep, Flowey?” He stuck his tongue out at them.  
“I’m a flower, remember?” Chara laughed too. There was a light air in the room. Chara picked up Flowey and beckoned for Frisk to follow them. They walked into the living room, where Toriel was sitting in a armchair. They walked up to her and she looked up from the book she was reading.  
“Oh! My children! Hello. You were sleeping for so long… you must be hungry. Would you like some pie?” Frisk and Chara nodded vigorously. Toreil let out a soft chuckle. She left the room. She came in a few seconds later carrying a pie in one hand and a knife in the other. There was a sharp intake of breath from both Chara and Frisk when they saw the knife, but the moment passed and they ran to get the pie. Toriel cut everyone a slice, and they all sat down to eat. Flowey was put on the table, as he couldn’t really sit on an chair. Frisk and Chara were so hungry, they devoured theirs within seconds. Flowey was having a hard time trying to eat pie with his vines. They were too thin and the pie kept slipping between them. Frisk giggled. They picked up a spoon and got a scoop of Flowey’s pie in it.  
“Here comes the airplane!” They said in an completely ridiculous voice. Flowey batted the spoon away with an vine.  
“I will not be humiliated like this!” He said indignantly. Frisk giggled again.  
“Come on Flowey, doesn’t the pie smell good?” Flowey glared at them.  
“I don’t have a nose, idiot.” He grumbled. Still, the pie did look pretty good. He freed up one of his bigger vines and tried once more to pick up the pie. He ate about half of the pie before giving up. He muttered under his breath. Frisk tried to stifle a giggle. He glared at them. Chara laughed. After a second, though, Frisk’s face dropped.  
“Mom?” They said quietly. They were frowning slightly.  
“Yes, my child?” Toriel said. Her face was full of concern.  
“Mom, we need to leave.” Toriel looked shocked.  
“What? Why?” Frisk shook their head.  
“We’re going to break the barrier.” Toriel looked even more shocked.  
“But to do that, you would need seven human souls, and we only have six. Unless…” She looked at Chara. Chara averted their eyes.  
“Don’t worry, mom. We have a plan.” Toriel looked grim.  
“Stay here. There’s something I need to do.”


	2. In which there is pie for dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't think of a better name I didn't really want to spoil anything. Just for the record I do not ship Soriel, so anything between them is merely platonic. In fact, I don't ship Sans with anyone, so don't even ask.

They all exchanged a look. Frisk grabbed Flowey and they headed down to the basement. They ran down the steps, almost straight into Toriel.  
"It is not safe for you to leave here. At the end of this passage lies the end of the ruins, the doorway out. I am going to destroy it." Frisk shook their head.  
"No! Mom, you can come with us! You don't have to stay here anymore we know you wanted to look after Chara's grave. But they're alive now! You can come with us!" Toriel looked at them in shock.  
"How did you know about that, my child?" She asked softly. Frisk sighed.  
"It's complicated. But you can protect us mom." Toriel shook her head.  
"I can save you from them but I can't save you from yourselves."   
"What do you mean?" Chara asked.  
"You want to sacrifice yourself to break the barrier!" Chara almost laughed at that.  
“No we don’t!” Toriel looked confused.  
“Then how will you break the barrier?” Chara averted their eyes.  
“I can’t tell you.” They muttered. Toriel stiffened.  
‘Then I can’t let you pass. I lost you once. I will not lose you again.” There were tears in her eyes. Chara ran towards her and hugged her.  
“You won’t, mom! I promise you won’t!” Toriel pulled away, her face hard. She walked down the hallway, towards the exit of the ruins. They ran after her. Tears began to form in her eyes.  
"I am only protecting you, do you understand? I am doing this for your own good." Flowey called out to her.  
"Mom! Do you think I would agree to a plan that would get us killed? I already died once, and believe me, it was not pleasant. Do you really think I would put myself or anyone else through that again?" Toriel sighed, and all the tension went out of her face.  
"No. No you wouldn't. I was just hoping... I didn't think you would leave today. I thought you might stay another day. But... I understand. There are things that you must do. So if you truly wish to leave, I will come with you. Wait here. There are a few things I want to bring." She came back with the rest of the pie and two small coats, apparently tailored to fit a younger Chara. Despite the small fit, the coats were comfortable and warm. Toriel walked ahead, and Frisk and Chara followed her. The ruins faded away slowly, the purples brightening until they reached the end. They walked through the forest. Sans wasn’t following them this time. He was waiting by the gate. Papyrus was there too. Sans’ face brightened when he saw them.  
“Frisk!” They ran into his arms. He chuckled.  
“Careful, kid. I only have one hp, ya know.” Frisk grinned. Toriel approached them.  
“Hello. I think we may… Know each other?” Sans grinned.  
“Yeah, I recognise your voice. The name’s sans.” Toriel smiled.  
“I am Toriel. And this must be your brother, Papyrus, I have heard so much about you.” Papyrus grinned brightly.  
“Hello… Toriel” Chara took a tiny step forward. Sans tensed. Chara smiled shakily at him. After a moment he seemed to register that they weren’t a threat and relaxed a bit.   
“Well, we should get moving. We can’t stay here forever. Even with those coats you’ll get cold just standing here. I wouldn’t mind some food, either.” Frisk nodded. They all walked together towards the house. When they reached the house, Toriel took out the pie. It was a big pie, and there was certainly enough to feed Papyrus and Sans. Sans didn’t look that hungry though, despite what he had said earlier. He poked at his food with a fork, looking anxious, but trying to hide it. Toriel noticed, of course.  
“Is something wrong, Sans?” He grinned wider and ate a bite of pie pointedly.  
“Nah.” He said. “I guess I just don’t have the… appe-pie-t” Toriel giggled.  
“That was even worse than usual, brother.” Papyrus groaned. Frisk smiled to themselves. They were a little worried about Sans, but it was clear he didn’t want to talk about it, so they let it go. No use holding on to the bad when they could just be here, right now. This moment felt good. There was a sense of hope in the room. They would get out of here, and they would save everyone. Even Asriel. Even Chara. They smiled at their friends. Toriel glanced at her phone for a second.   
“Oh dear, it’s getting late, isn’t it? You children should go to bed.” Sans nodded.  
“You should think about going to bed too bro.” Papyrus nodded. He had always gone to bed early. He wasn’t a child, but he enjoyed getting up early and starting the day off fresh. He began to head upstairs.  
“Where will the children sleep?” Toriel inquired. Sans thought for a moment. They didn’t have an guest room. He decided he didn’t want Chara snooping around in his room, even if they didn’t seem to be dangerous. Then again, he didn’t exactly want them sleeping in the same room as paps, either. He contemplated. He eventually decided they should sleep in his room. Better an old dusty lab than his brother.  
“They should sleep in my room.” He said. Toriel nodded.  
“I can put em’ to bed if ya want.” He offered.  
“That would be very nice of you, Sans.” She replied. Chara and Frisk hugged Toriel and followed Sans upstairs. Once they were in his room he turned around to face them. His nonchalant smile had dropped. Now he just looked tired. He looked at Frisk.  
“Can ya explain what happened? After I… ya know… heh… bit the dust.” Sans’ face was devoid of humor. Chara winced. Frisk saw this and spoke up.  
“Well… they decided, it wasn’t worth destroying the world anymore. They changed their mind. They’re our friend! Well… They’re my friend.” Sans smiled weakly.  
“If you say so, kid. I hope you’re right, but, if you aren’t… there’s always the reset button, right?” Frisk nodded.  
“I’m sure that won’t be necessary, though.” Sans nodded. He held out his hand to Chara.  
“Friends?” They smiled and shook his hand.  
“Friends.”

Papyrus walked upstairs, almost right into his brother.  
“Oh! Hello, Sans! I was just going to bed.” Sans nodded.  
“Want me to read ya an story?” Papyrus mulled over this for a moment. It would be nice to do something normal, after what had happened. He smiled.  
“Okay.” They walked into his room, and sat down on his brightly-coloured racecar bed. Sans looked through his bookshelf for a book to read. He picked one at random, since they both knew that they weren't doing this so much for the story than having something normal to do. He opened it to page one.  
"Once upon a time..." Papyrus let his brother's voice wash over him. He felt his vision blurring as he slipped out of consciousness. Sans smiled and padded out of the room, closing the door gently behind him. Downstairs, Toriel was sitting quietly, looking around the house. Toriel yawned.  
“I am getting quite tired myself. It has certainly been a long day." Sans shrugged.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty drowsy myself. Unfortunately, we don't have a lot of spare beds. I sleep on the couch and you could go to the inn." Toriel shook her head.  
"Sans, you should not sleep on the couch." Sans yawned.  
"Really, it's fine Tori. I don't mind at all." She looked at him doubtfully.  
"If you say so, Sans. Oh my. I have not brought any gold." Sans let out a chuckle.  
"Here. I've got some extra cash." He handed her 100G. Toriel looked at him questioningly.  
"Sans, this is a lot of money." He shrugged nonchalantly.   
"Don't worry, I have plenty. You'll need some money if you're planning to progress, which Frisk seems quite keen on." Toriel nodded.  
"Oh, that reminds me. Frisk only just fell into the underground, yes?" He nodded.  
"Then how do you and Frisk know each other?" He froze for a second before slapping an unconvincing grin on his face.  
"Uhh... It's getting late, Tori. You should really go check in at the inn." Toriel narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
"Sans, you did not answer my question." Sans sighed.  
"I really don't wanna talk about it, ok Tori?" Toriel placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Sans, please tell me." Sans shook his head. When he spoke, his voice was flat, although he was still grinning.  
"I think you should go check in to the inn now." Toriel took a step back.  
"Okay." She said, voice almost a whisper. She turned to walk away. Sans registered what he'd just said.  
"Tori wait!" He yelled, but Toriel just kept walking at a brisk pace towards the inn, not once looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe. He. He. He. Sorry. (Not really).


	3. In Which Everything Is Fine and Everyone Works Out Their Feelings Over a Nice Cup of Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe (=

When Frisk woke up, Chara was asleep and Flowey was gone. They shrugged it off, thinking he had just gone somewhere. He couldn't have just disappeared, right? They got up slowly, making sure not to wake up Chara. The door closed behind them with a gentle click. Sans was sitting motionless on the couch, his skull in his hands. Frisk walked up to him.  
"Sans? What happened?" He shook his head.  
"I don't wanna talk about it." Frisk frowned.  
"C'mon Sans. You can talk to me." Sans was silent. Frisk thought for a moment.  
"Hey, throw me a bone, will you?" Sans chuckled quietly, but after a moment his face turned to a pained expression.  
"I really messed up, Kid." Frisk sighed.  
"You're gonna have to be a little more specific than that, Sans."   
"Toriel was asking me how I knew you because she doesn't know about the resets and now she's mad at me because I wouldn't answer her. I just panicked and snapped at her. What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't just tell her!" Frisk sat down next to him.  
"Well, you could make something up. Like we'd talked on the phone." Sans shook his head.  
"She wouldn't believe me." Frisk frowned.  
"You need to talk to her." They said.   
"I know. I'm gonna fix this." He said. And with that he stood up and walked out the door. 

Toriel was sitting in an armchair reading when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to see Sans, an apologetic grin on his face. She sighed.   
"What are you doing here Sans?"   
"I came to apologise." He replied.  
"Are you going to tell me whatever it is you are hiding from me?" Sans dropped his grin, looking regretful.  
"I can't."   
"That is what I thought. Please leave." She started to shut the door on him, but he stuck his foot in the door.  
"C'mon, Tori, think of the kids!" Toriel glared at him.  
"Tell me the truth or just leave, Sans." He sighed, looking defeated.   
"Fine." He turned to go. He didn't even make it to his room before he started crying.

Meanwhile, Frisk had been out, looking for Flowey. He had just left without any warning. The creatures in Snowdin were friendly enough to them, but they were a bit worried about the royal guards that patrolled the Snowdin area. They hoped Flowey was in Snowdin, at least, and not in Waterfall. They didn’t want to have to go to Waterfall because they didn’t want to face Undyne. They wandered around Snowdin aimlessly for about an hour before returning back to the house. Maybe Flowey had come back? They walked up to Sans’ room, where they were staying, to see if Flowey was there in his pot, only to find Sans sitting on his bed, a miserable expression on his face. It looked like he had been crying, somehow (magic…?). Frisk sighed.  
“Guess it didn’t go too well with mom, huh?” They sat down next to him. He shook his head weakly. His eyes were tearing up again.  
“Oh man I really messed up.” Frisk patted his back.  
“It’s okay.” They said. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve.  
"It's not though. Tori's mad at me, and I don't know what to do, I don't know what- to do."  
"Have you considered just telling the truth?" Sans shook his head.  
"That would hurt her more than this does."   
"Maybe you're looking at this from the wrong angle. You told Papyrus, and everything was fine, right?"   
"You told Payrus, actually." Frisk giggled quietly.  
"The point is, maybe people are stronger than you think. I think Toriel won't even remember the timelines, if your dad's experiments are what made you remember."   
"It's not so much the remembering as it is the concept of the timelines. Nothing we do truly matters in the scheme of things." Frisk smiled brightly.  
"See, that's where you're wrong! This timeline is different. And, I promise you, if we ever get to the surface, I won't reset again." Sans looked up.  
"Really?" They chucked.   
"Yeah!" He smiled genuinely.  
"Then we should probably tell Tori the truth. C'mon, kid."

His mouth tasted like darkness. His mind was muddled and his vision was dark. Where was he? He tried to ask this question aloud, not caring if anyone heard him. He must have been pretty close because he heard a sinister chuckle and a warped and cracking voice.  
“You’re in my lab, dear boy. Please relax. You’re going to be here a while… yes, quite a while…” Flowey screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe (= (= (=
> 
>  
> 
> sorry for the short chapter, hope the plot twists make up for it.


	4. In Which Everything Is Fine and All of Our Problems Get Solved Perfectly With No Loose Ends Whatsoever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for this.

Chara was at the Snowdin shop. Nobody had seemed to be around when they woke up, so they had taken it upon themselves to buy some breakfast. They still had some money left over from the monsters they had fought in the ruins. They bought a cinnamon bunny and began to munch on it as they made their way back to the house. After they had finished their meal, they walked upstairs to Sans’ room. They almost walked straight into Sans and Frisk. Sans was smiling but he had tear streaks on his cheekbones and Frisk was clinging to his side. Chara gave them a once-over. They sighed.  
“What’d I miss?”  
“Mom is mad at Sans and Flowey is missing.” Frisk said.  
“Wait, Flowey is missing?” Sans questioned.   
“Why is mom mad at Sans?” Chara asked.  
“Because she doesn’t understand why he already knows me and she figures that he’s hiding something from her, which, to be fair, he is, but she got mad at him and now he wants to tell her the truth.” They summarized. Chara looked thoughtful.  
“Okay.” They said. “Where’s Flowey?” Frisk looked at them flatly.  
“Well if I knew that, he wouldn’t be lost, would he?” They said. Then more seriously, “I just woke up this morning and he wasn’t in his pot. I looked all over snowdin, but I can’t find him anywhere.” Chara furrowed their brows in worry.  
“I hope he’s okay.” They said quietly. Frisk gave them an small, optimistic smile.  
“I’m sure he will be.” Chara wasn’t so sure. Sans tried to smile encouragingly at Chara, but it just ended up looking like a sad grimace.   
“I gotta go back to see Tori.” He said. Chara nodded. 

He was nervous as he walked up to Toriel’s door. He wasn’t very good as far as apologies went. He arrived at the hotel shortly. Frisk paused.  
"I think this should be something you do on your own." They said. He nodded solemnly and walked into the hotel and to the front desk.  
“Hi. Uh, I’m here to visit someone by the name of Toriel.” The bunny frowned.  
“She says she doesn’t want to talk to you.” Sans looked hurt.  
"Did she really say that?" She nodded.  
"'Fraid so." He nodded, and left. Frisk was outside waiting.  
"Are you really going to give up that easily?" They asked.   
"No." He said. And with that he disappeared.

He reappeared just outside Toriel's door. He took a deep breath and knocked. There was some shuffling from behind the door and then silence. He tried opening the door. It was locked. He sighed.  
"C'mon, Tori. Don't be like that."   
"Then tell me what you are hiding." She said.  
"Ok."  
"Really?" She sounded surprised.  
"Yeah." He said. "It's about time you learnt the truth."

He was strapped to a strange machine. He still couldn't see a thing, but he could feel cool, sleek metal below him. He heard some mechanical whirs around him, and he felt metal close around his form. He struggled, but the firm metal jaws of the machine kept him in place. His captor was silent, but Flowey kept hearing a strange sound, almost like static on a tv screen. He heard a few clicks, and the machine started beeping. Flowey could feel pain, but it was dull, disconnected. Flowey tried to think of something positive, but the pain kept growing and his mind was numbing. Suddenly a memory surfaced. A single image. His best friend, his sibling, his partner in crime. Where were they now? What were they doing? Did they even know he was gone? Did they miss him? When it came down to it, did they really need him? Would he ever see them again? He didn't know. And now, he felt his energy fading, and the image left his mind. I'm sorry Chara. He thought. I'm so, so sorry.

Toriel opened the door. Her face was unreadable.   
"Come sit down." She said. He sat on a big armchair next to the bed, while Toriel sat on the bed itself. He put his hands on his head, processing.  
“Where do I even begin?” He said, mostly to himself.   
“Why not start at the beginning?” Toriel answered.  
“Okay. Here goes. A long time ago, there was a man named Wing Dings Gaster. He was the royal scientist. He had two sons, Sans and Papyrus. He was a kind man, if at times a bit eccentric, and he loved his sons very much. Many of his studies had to do with time, and he became obsessed with traveling to different times, maybe even different dimensions. Eventually, he was able to create an machine to move around different dimensions. Think of it this way. When we are faced with an decision, we don’t actually have a choice. Time literally splits apart, creating two or more ‘timelines’ one for each choice. His machine could hop these timelines, and allow him to visit other timelines. He started using this power, for good at first, but over the course of a few years he became mad with power. He started spending less time with his kids, and more time in his lab. He started doing these ‘experiments’. He always used the same excuse. ‘I’m not hurting our friends’, ‘They aren’t from our dimension’. I for one, didn’t buy it. So one day, I decided I had to stop him from going back. We fought, but I was just a kid and I had inherited everything I knew from him. He went back into that machine. So I did the only thing I could do. I broke the machine. And he was sent to an space between timelines a void. And doing so, I erased him from existence. Only I could remember him. And, in addition, I started to remember something else. The timelines. As it turns out, they aren’t just created. Something triggers their creation. And that power belongs to the thing with the most determination. And uh, right now? That’s Frisk.” Toriel looked mildly shocked and more that a little confused.  
“So Frisk is… a time traveller?” Sans chuckled.  
“Kinda. See, any time they want, they can send us all back to when they fell down. And if they die,” Toriel shuddered. “They can make a new reality in which they never died. Does that make sense?” Toriel nodded.  
“So you knew Frisk…” He nodded.  
“From another timeline.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Just kidding. I'm not really sorry (;


	5. In Which There is Mushrooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm.......... don't ask.

The man approached the machine. It opened with a hiss. Inside it was a limp flower. He walked into the next room, containing rows of fridges. He put the flower in one of them, and took out something else. He walked back into the room with the machine in it. The machine he had created. The determination extractor. Out of the shadows scurried a small figure. The light filtering through a vent in the room fell on it’s face, and the man could see it more clearly. This wasn’t strictly necessary, of course. He already knew what his makeshift assistant looked like. The monster had no scientific knowledge, but that would not be needed to complete his objective. His body felt weak. His physical form was fading slowly. When he spoke, his voice was even more garbled and twisted.  
“It’s almost time. Get ready.” The small jester nodded grimly.  
“I’m ready, sir.” In the man’s hands was a syringe. He handed it to the jester.  
“All you have to do is inject one of the larger mushrooms once I… well, you know what to do. But it has to be soon. I can already feel my form f-f-f-f-fading.” He let out a sound of frustration. If he was going to go through with his plan, it had to be now. He grabbed the knife from the table next to him, and plunged it straight through his chest. Who knew it would be so easy? His body was already splitting apart. His plan was in action. A grey soul floated in front of him. The jester had to move carefully, lest he make a mistake. He knew the man's soul would shatter in an instant. He moved the soul towards one of the mushrooms on the ground. It was absorbed, and a face appeared on it, though it was cracked and pained. He grabbed the syringe lying next to him and jabbed the mushroom with it. The cracks on it sealed up until they were just lines and the face grinned. Many people thought mushrooms are small, but really, they're some of the largest living things on earth. Their hyphae could stretch for miles underground. Which, of course meant he now had access to the entire underground. His smile grew even wider. W. D. Gaster would rise again.

Toriel frowned, mulling over this information. Sans sighed.  
"Also, there's one more thing I feel I should tell you." Toriel nodded.  
"What is it?"   
"The thing is, when Frisk came through, they... Weren't always the nicest." Toriel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
"What do you mean by that, Sans?" His eyes went so dim you could barely see the white lights in them.  
"Sometimes, Frisk... Did bad things. They attacked monsters, killed monsters," Toriel flinched. "And, in some timelines... They killed everyone. You, me, Asgore, Papyrus." Toriel looked panicked. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.  
"M-my child." Her eyes were watery. Sans looked more than a little guilty.  
"I know this is hard to take, but, I think they've stopped. They told me... That they would never reset again, after all this was over. And I believe them." He looked her in the eyes. "I believe that anyone can be a good person if they just try. And Frisk seems to be trying pretty hard." Toriel nodded.  
"W-what about Chara?"   
"Chara is actually something new. They are one thing that is different. They weren't here in previous timelines." Toriel got up from the bed and hugged Sans. He was a little shocked. He had never really been the type to hug, but after a moment, he hugged her back.   
"Thank you for telling me." She said. Sans nodded, although the pinpricks of light in his eyes were still dark.  
"Heh. Anytime, Tori." She stood up. Her fur was matted against her face where tears had fallen, and her eyes looked a little red.   
"I think I had better talk to Frisk." She said.  
"Okay." Sans said. "Do you want me to check out of the hotel for you?" Toriel nodded.  
"That would be great, Sans." She gave him one last encouraging smile before turning to leave the room.  
"Goodbye Sans."  
"Bye Tori."

Sans pasted a nonchalant grin onto his face and turned to walk downstairs. The bunny lady's smile dropped when she saw him.  
"You? How did you get past me? I saw Toriel walking out of here. She looked like she had been crying, but I didn't expect you to be here!" Sans' grin dropped too.  
"Oh."

Frisk was sitting on the couch talking to Papyrus when Toriel entered the room. Papyrus looked worryingly at the tear streaks on her face.  
"Are you okay, Toriel?" He inquired. She nodded.  
"Yes, I'm fine, Papyrus." She said. "I would like to talk to Frisk, though, if that's alright." He nodded.  
"I think I'll go up to my room." He said.   
"Thank you Papyrus." He went upstairs and Toriel and Frisk were alone. Frisk looked down at their feet.  
"Did Sans tell you?" They asked. Toriel merely nodded. Frisk scrunched up their face.  
"I did some awful things, huh?" Toriel nodded again. She looked pained. Frisk sighed.  
"I understand if you don't forgive me. I wouldn't forgive me either." Toriel's eyes widened.   
"No, I forgive you, my child. This is... A little hard to take but... I think it is over, right?" Frisk nodded vigorously.  
"Definitely." Toriel smiled at them.  
"Thank you, my child." In response Frisk crawled into her lap and wrapped their arms around her neck.  
"I love you, mom."

The hotel manager was already calling some guardsmen over. Sans' eye sockets were pitch black. He turned to the monster.  
"Listen, buddy. I wouldn't call the guard if I were you. That'll just add unnecessary complications and," he let out a dark chuckle. "We don't want that, do we?" She gave him a skeptical look.  
"Is that a threat? Cuz' ya know that won't fly." He let out a breath.  
"Listen, I'd hang up that phone right now if I were you. I can't get in trouble now. Just ask Tori. She'll clear this up." She gave him an impatient glare.  
"She was crying when she left the place, hun. I don't need you harassing people round here." He sighed.  
"Sorry. I know this isn't your fault, but I can't afford to get in trouble right now." He walked over to her, his face completely calm. He grabbed hold of her arm, and in a moment they were dematerializing and reappearing in his shed. She stood there, a shocked expression on her face, as he walked out of the small building, and, almost as an afterthought, brought up a perfect, orderly wall of bones to stop her escaping.  
"Sorry, lady, I don't have a bone to pick with you, but this time is different, and I can't risk everyone's happy ending for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some nice fluff there at the end 0u0


	6. In Which There Is No Sinister Cliffhanger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's a bit short. I'm going through some stuff right now ):

Sans teleported back to the house. His skull had a few beads of sweat on it (again, magic…?). He still wasn’t sure if he had done the right thing. Toriel and Frisk were sitting in the living room. Frisk was sitting on the couch, and Toriel was next to them, reading a book. She looked up when she heard the door open. Sans walked in and sat on the couch next to Toriel. Chara came out of Sans' room and walked down the steps to the living room. Sans looked up at them.  
"Did ya find Flowey yet?" He asked.  
"Oh dear, is he missing?" Toriel asked. Chara nodded.  
"I didn't find him. I don't know where he could be." Frisk frowned.   
"I think we should see Dr. Alphys." They said.  
"Maybe she saw what happened on her cameras?" Sans nodded.  
"I can take us there. Uh, well, there is one tiny problem."   
"What?" Frisk asked.  
"Uh, the hotel manager might have tried to get me arrested and I might have locked her in the shed..."   
"Oh my. What should we do about it?" Sans looked down at the floorboards. He hadn't exactly thought this through.  
"I don't know. Maybe we could could get off the hook on the queen's orders?"  
"I told you, Sans, I'm keeping that a secret for now."  
"Figures."  
"What if we just explain the situation to her?" Frisk suggested. Sans rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah. I imagine that conversation would go great. 'Hey, sorry I locked you in my shed, it's just that I wasn't really harassing Toriel like you thought. Also I really can't go to prison right now because I have to find her son, who's also a flower, and possibly free all if monster kind.' Yeah, I bet she'd take that real well." Frisk laughed a little but then fell silent. After a moment, Chara's eyes lit up.  
"Hey, correct me if I'm wrong, but Papyrus' best friend happens to be part of the royal guard, right?"

Gaster stretched his new hyphae, testing them out. The determination injected into him had strengthened them, and he found he could wrap them around each other to make them more powerful. His assistant was still standing there. He smiled at the jester.  
"Come with me." He said, and tried to move his legs. Of course, he was now a mushroom, and he had no legs. He let out a frustrated grunt.  
"How the hell do I move?" The jester shrugged sheepishly. Gaster moved downwards. Suddenly he was under the cavern floor. Now he could move around fairly freely, using his hyphae to pull himself through the loose soil. He didn't know exactly how this worked. Magic, probably. That seemed to be the solution to everything. He popped his body back above ground.  
"Come on." The jester walked after him. At times he would move his form above ground, so the monster could see where he was going. They soon reached the elevator at the beginning of the true lab.   
"Wait here." Gaster said to his assistant. He ducked under the ground and popped up noiselessly in Alphys' lab. She was sitting at her computer. Gaster thought for a moment before moving to the east of the lab and knocking on the door. He heard footsteps, and went back to the jester.   
"Quickly." He said. "Get in the elevator." The jester did, and shut the door quickly. As the elevator ascended, Gaster popped up inside the lab again to make sure Alphys was distracted. She wasn't in the room. The elevator reached the top, and they exited the building. They had little trouble on their journey, and soon they reached Snowdin. Gaster approached the skeleton brothers' house. But instead of going in the front, he made his way to the back of the house. There was a door there.   
“After you.” Gaster said in a silky voice. The jester approached the door. It opened with an creak. The jester walked inside. Gaster went in after him. At the end of the room there was a curtain. Gaster extended a hyphae and pulled it aside. Behind it was a broken machine. Gaster smiled, a twisted smile. He would complete his research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom Gaster mushroom 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Gaster mushroom


	7. Watch Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back, finally! Thank you guys for waiting!

At that moment Papyrus walked in.   
"Hello brother! Hello humans! Hello Toriel!" Toriel giggled.   
"Hello Papyrus. Have you seen Flowey?" Papyrus shook his head.   
"No, why?" Frisk frowned.  
"He's missing."   
"Oh." At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Sans froze. He walked towards the door apprehensively. It could be anyone. The authorities, Undyne, Flowey. But when the door opened, there was something much worse behind it.

 

“Oh. Oh no.” Sans stared at the mushroom that had popped out of the ground just a few moments before and was already reaching out to grab him. He ducked under the swiftly approaching hyphae, and erected a wall of bones around himself to block any others. Gaster, however, broke through the floorboards, his thick hyphae extending to grab Sans’ foot, and the feet of the people surrounding him. Sans jostled around, trying to untangle himself from the hyphae, but it held tight.  
“G-gaster?” Sans exclaimed, finally letting his body fall limp as more hyphae wrapped around him. Gaster chuckled.  
“What happened to dad?” Sans somehow kept his face passive, despite the taunt.  
“Seems a little inappropriate given the situation, don't you think?” Gaster rolled his eyes.  
“So is that dumb smirk you’ve got on your face.” Sans glared.  
“What do you want?” Gaster smiled.  
“All I want is for you to help me fix my machine.” Sans shook his head.  
“No way in hell.” Gaster looked annoyed.  
“No? Fine. Let's see how you like a world where you don't help me.” Sans frowned.  
“What's that supposed to mean?” Gaster smiled innocently.  
“Only that your flower friend has been deprived of determination, and the only way to bring him back is if you help me fix my machine.” Frisk gasped.  
“Flowey…” Sans took a deep breath.  
“And how would helping you fix your machine bring Flowey back?”   
“Well, I would be able to duplicate the determination from other timelines by-well, I could bring back determination, that's the bottom line. Think how much good it would do for monsters, too! Imagine having that much-that is, infinite-determination.   
“No.” Sans said. “You're wrong. That's not the right way to get determination.” Gaster sighed.  
“Look.” He started in frustration.  
“No, you look.” Sans said forcefully. “I'm not helping you fix your machine, end of story. It's wrong and I'm not taking any part of that. You need to find a way to bring back Flowey that doesn't involve time travel.”   
“Listen, boy. I did not come here to argue with you. I came here to fix my machine, which you will do whether you like it or not.”  
“Or what, you're gonna put me on time-out?” Gaster narrowed his eyes, pulling Frisk, Chara, Papyrus, and Toriel closer to him.  
“Oh, I think the stakes are a bit higher than that.”

 

San’s eyes widened.  
“No.” Gaster smiled.  
“Yes, son.” Sans glared.  
“Don’t call me son. I’m not your son.”  
“You’re so mean to me, Sans. I’m just trying to help. At least I still have one loyal son. Right, Papyrus?” Papyrus let out a whimper, but did not reply. Gaster smiled.   
“You will help me rebuild my machine, or you will pay the consequences.”   
“No. What don’t you understand about no? Just leave us alone. Go back to whatever hole you crawled out of.” Gaster didn’t flinch.  
“If you mean a hole in spacetime itself, then yes, you would be correct. However. I’m not about to go back there anytime soon. I’m going to complete my research. Think of all the good I could do! You were always a stubborn child.” Sans shook his head.  
“Not gonna happen, buddy.” Gaster sighed.  
“I was afraid it would come to this.” Gaster flexed his hyphae, studying the humans and monsters in his “hands”. He dragged Papyrus towards him.   
“Dad?” Papyrus asked weakly.  
“Yes, Papyrus, it’s your dad.” He looked at Sans smugly. “Sans is being rather difficult. I do remember you always were the more obedient child.” Papyrus turned to Gaster.  
“Please don’t do this, dad. You could just come home with us. You don’t have to do this.”   
“No.” Gaster replied. “I have to finish my research. No matter what it takes.” Papyrus frowned.  
“Why? What did you see that was so interesting? Interesting enough to take you away from your sons?” Now it was Gaster’s turn to frown.  
“Shut up, boy.” He said uncomfortably, and turned to Sans. “Help me fix my machine, or Papyrus is gone.”  
“Gaster, think. You’re threatening your own son’s life! Is it really worth it?” Sans cried.  
“Of course.” Gaster said quietly.  
“Then you never really cared about us. If-” He gestured behind him, in the general direction of his lab. “If all this is worth your sons, then you never really cared about us. Especially these… sick experiments.” Gaster raised his voice.  
“What would you know about my-”  
“Just look at your LOVE! Don't pretend you’re innocent!” Gaster looked a bit taken aback.  
“I-”  
“And don't try to defend yourself, either! You know what you did was wrong. You just don't care.” Gaster looked away.   
“My experiments were all for the greater good…” Sans let out a snort.  
“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.” Gaster frowned.   
“I just want to help my friends…” Sans rolled his eyes.  
“Neglecting your kids, killing versions of your friends, threatening murder. Yeah. You're doing an great job of helping.”   
“Shut up, boy. You can't change my mind.” Sans shrugged out of the hyphae holding him, that were getting weaker by the second.  
“Stop. Just-just stop. I can't deal with you. Frisk? Chara? Tori? Bro? You comin’?” Frisk eyed him cautiously.  
“Sans, I don't think this is something we can just run away from…” Sans shrugged.  
“I can. If you wanna stay, be my guest. You fought plenty of tough monsters before, huh?” There was a slight edge to his voice, as if he were testing them. Frisk looked around at their friends.  
“Fine. I'm coming.” Frisk struggled, but couldn't free themselves. Suddenly, they bit down on the hyphae holding them. Gaster gave a cry and let go, surprised.  
“Wait! You can't just walk away from me!”   
“Watch us.” Sans smirked.  
Chara, Toriel, and Papyrus followed suit, heading away from the house, to god knows where. Papyrus turned back.  
“Bye dad.” He said quietly. But Gaster was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe Sans is a sassy boi.


	8. In which Alphys Joins the Gang (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the longest unannounced hiatus in the history of humankind, I'm back! What, you thought I'd abandon you? (;

Gaster was furious. His son had just walked away from him like he was nothing! That ungrateful brat. Even Papyrus had walked away from him. He felt betrayed. He couldn’t fix his machine without Sans. Sans had been an irreplaceable part of building it too, and without him Gaster was lost. He knew a lot about the machine, but not enough to fix it. He had to find a way to get Sans to help him, but Sans stayed frustratingly uncooperative. Gaster returned to his lab. He would find a way to get Sans to help him, even if it took years, even if it meant murder. He had to find a way to continue his experiments. 

 

Papyrus was more dejected than usual. Sans, noticing this, came up next to him.  
“Hey. What’s wrong, bro?” Papyrus sighed.  
“I don’t know. Just a lot of stuff is going on. Dad is being crazy, Flowey is missing, our friends who aren’t us have forgotten what happened. I just don’t know. Everything seems to be going wrong.” Sans stopped Papyrus, putting his hands on the taller brother’s shoulders. He hated to see his brother like this, so different from his usual optimistic self.  
“Listen. I know things seem bad right now, but things will get better. I know it. Everything’s going to be okay.” Papyrus looked down at his brother.  
“Promise?” Sans smiled.  
“Promise.” Papyrus seemed to gain his cheerful demeanor.  
“Well, we’d better get moving then. We have work to do.” He said, turning the group around. He could do this. He knew he could. All he needed was his friends beside him. 

 

Sans, despite his encouragements, was feeling down as well, although he wouldn’t let it show. He had hoped he would be able to convince his dad to stop, but the man was as stubborn as ever. He didn’t know what he would have to do to stop him. But one thing was for sure. He wouldn’t lay a damn finger on Papyrus.

 

Chara and Frisk walked side by side, looking at the river, chunks of ice flowing by beside them. Toriel held their hands, guiding them. Frisk felt safe with everyone surrounding them, but worried about the situation. Chara stayed silent, their head down. Where was their best friend? Even Toriel seemed subdued.

 

When they got back to the house, Gaster was gone. They rounded everyone up. Everyone was tired, so they decided to sleep, and form a plan tomorrow. For better or worse, however, their plans were interrupted, by none other than Alphys.

 

“H-hi. Oh gosh. Um, I'm doctor Alphys, as some of you already know. Um, Sans? I-I'm really confused. Everything on the cameras points to it… but I just-I just want to be sure.” Alphys paused and looked up from her hands, which she had been wringing nervously.  
“There’s time travel going on here.” she said it more factually than questioningly; she knew it was true. There was no way-  
“I guess you could call it that. Not really your standard time travel.” Chara affirmed.  
“Well, yes. I know that. I don't know much. I can only g-guess and theorize, but… the resets?” Sans chuckled.  
“Yep. The resets. What about ‘em?” Alphys frowned.  
“I don't know. I-it just feels like some big joke I'm being left out of. And the flower-flowey? And my lab, and Gaster? The mushroom? I d-don’t understand what's going on.”   
“Alphys… you don't remember me. But I remember you.” Frisk started. “A lot’s going on, and we don't know a lot about it ourselves. Gaster is planning things, and we have to stop him. We're going to need some help.”

 

\----------

 

Everyone was trying to sleep. Chara, however, was wide awake. They couldn't stop thinking of Asriel. Gaster had most likely taken him. They knew that much. They didn't know where he had taken the boy, or if their best friend had any hope of surviving. Was it worth living here if their best friend was dead? Negative thoughts flowed through their head like a river, ever moving. They chided themselves, and remembered what their father had said to them on their deathbed.

 

“You are the hope of humans and monsters! Chara… stay determined.”

 

*You are filled with determination.

 

They could do this.  
They could survive.  
They could save their best friend.

 

\----------

 

Chara was awoken by the smell of something delicious. They blinked, their eyes full of sleep.   
“What time is it?” They groaned.  
“It's 8 o’clock! Time for a bright and early start!” Papyrus proudly exclaimed.  
Chara sniffed the air. “What's that smell?”  
At that moment Toriel entered the room. “I'm cooking some breakfast. I decided to go to the shops to get some pancake mix. Sans is helping me make them.”   
Chara rubbed their eyes and got up.   
“Where's Frisk?” They asked.   
“They decided to go for a quick walk to get some fresh air.”   
Chara frowned. “Damnit. Don't they know that's how you get yourself captured, or worse yet, killed?”  
“Language, my child!” Toriel chided.  
“Whatever, I'm going after them.”  
“Alright. Be safe, small one.” Chara nodded, and headed outside. The air outside was cold, and their sweater was getting damper by the second. They didn't know how Frisk braved this cold. As they walked further down into the town, they could see Frisk chatting with a bunny woman. Chara hung back for a second, just watching. As Frisk finished up their conversation, they caught sight of Chara. They motioned wildly with their hands for Chara to come to them. Chara chuckled a bit at their enthusiasm, then obliged.   
“Hi Chara!” Frisk greeted jovially.  
“Hey, Frisk. We should probably head back home soon. Mom’s making pancakes.” Frisk giggled.  
“I know silly, I was awake before you. You like to sleep in, huh?”   
Chara huffed in indignation. “Eight AM is a perfectly reasonable time to wake up. Any earlier and you’re a freak, if you ask me.”   
Frisk laughed again. They seemed to be in a good mood today. “I know! I'm just joking around. Plus, I only woke up a little earlier than you.” Chara couldn't help but smile. It seemed Frisk’s bubbly attitude was contagious.   
“Alright, well we should head back anyways.” Frisk nodded, and they walked back in silence. Before they entered the house, Frisk put a hand on Chara’s shoulders.   
“Hey, Chara?”   
“Yeah?”  
“It's going to be okay. Stay determined.” Chara smiled at that, their smile finally reaching their eyes.  
“I'll try my best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll be updating more from here on out.


	9. Goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hand slipped, sorry.

Dear Asriel. You are my best friend. I don't deserve you. I never did. And now you're gone. For better or for worse, I'm going too. I'm going to burn this letter. Maybe it’ll find you in heaven, a place I'll never go. I'm sorry. I love you. Goodbye.  
Your best friend, Chara.

 

To whoever finds this, there is a note attached for all my friends, and family. Please read them. I love you all.   
All my love, Chara.

 

Dear Mom, you raised me and my best friend well. I'm sorry that you have no children left. I'm sorry that I'm going to cause you pain. I love you. Goodbye.

 

Dear Sans, I'm sorry for what I put you through. I wish I could've gotten to know you better.

 

Dear Papyrus, I'm going away and I'm not coming back. I'll miss you.

 

Dear Alphys, you don't remember what I did but I'd like to apologize anyway. I'm a bad person.

 

Dear Frisk, I couldn't stay determined. I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure it'll be fine, don't worry.


	10. In Which Everything Will Be Okay

Frisk awoke the next morning to the sound of a piercing scream. Their eyes opened with a jolt and they ran towards where the sound was coming from to find the source of the noise. Toriel was sitting on the couch, silent tears streaming down her face, clutching a folded piece of paper. Frisk looked at her questioningly.  
“What is it?” They urged. Toriel handed them the letter, her hands trembling. As Frisk read, their expression grew more and more horrified.  
“Chara!” They cried in horror before running out of the door, slamming it behind them. They ran until they got to the shop, out of breath. The bunny monster behind the counter peered down at them kindly. Frisk glanced up at her.  
“Did you see a kid in a green and yellow shirt run past?” The lady pointed to their left, towards the forest. Frisk muttered a thanks before taking off to their left, racing as fast as they could. They ran for a long time, frantically shouting for Chara every now and then. Eventually, they stopped. They were wheezing for breath, and they weren't finding Chara. They sat for a moment, gathering themselves. After a while they called out again.  
“Chara! Are you there? Please!” Faintly, so quiet they almost thought they imagined it, they heard a gasp and some footsteps. They stood up and moved towards the noise slowly. In front of them was a doorway with no door, looming before them like a hungry maw. They suddenly felt very small against their surroundings. They stepped into the archway. They remembered this hallway. At the end there was just a door they couldn't open, no matter how hard they tried.  
“Chara?” They called out softly. “Are you there?” They were met with nothing but silence. They took a few cautious steps more, squinting in the dimness of the corridor. Moving more confidently, they moved their speed up to a brisk walk, and then to a run. 

 

Chara was sitting at the end of the corridor, their head bowed.  
“Leave me alone.” They muttered as Frisk came into sight. Frisk walked to their side and sat down next to them. Chara huffed.  
“I said leave me alone, Frisk. Frisk shook their head.  
“Why?”  
“Can't you see, Frisk? All I’ve ever done is hurt people!” Frisk furrowed their brow, concerned about their friend.  
“That's not true.” Chara laughed hollowly.  
“Yes it is. I hurt Asriel the first time I died, I managed to get him killed too, I hurt mom and dad, I tried to kill everyone. I tried to reset everything. You were a much better friend to Asriel than I ever was. Try to tell me I'm a good person.” Frisk sighed.  
“Chara do you think I'm a good person?” Chara stared at the ground.  
“Yes… much better than me.”   
“I committed genocide on an entire race. I forced all my friends to live the same lives over and over again, and for what? A happy ending? No. I only did it for my own amusement. You think that still doesn't keep me up at night? You think I don't still feel awful? You, on the other hand, are the most kind and selfless person I know. Yes, you got both yourself and Asriel killed, but you did so to free an entire race. You sacrificed everything to save the ones you love. Yes, you tried to erase things. Yes you killed people. But so did I. We have more in common than you think.” Frisk’s voice was raised now. “I've changed, and so have you. It's hard. I'm not saying it's easy. It's so hard, Chara. Do you know how many times I've thought about resetting again? A lot. But I never do. I'm trying to change. You know what? You did help me. You helped me so much. Even before you came back, you were always with me, helping me stay determined. I might've given up if it wasn't for you. You never faltered, and in the end, you were there too. Let's be honest here. I was never the one who saved Asriel. That was all you. I didn't know a thing about him, except for old stories. You were the one that reached out to him. You were the one that gave us a happy ending. Do you know what I did with that happy ending? I threw it away. I reset, and I disregarded what you had done for me, because I was a bad person. But I've changed. We both have.” Frisk huffed, out of breath. Chara just stared at them, dumbstruck. After a moment, they laughed.  
“I think that was the most I've ever heard you say.” Frisk smiled, and leaned over to push Chara playfully. Chara cringed away, frowning.  
“Sorry.” Frisk said. Suddenly the atmosphere was serious again. Chara shook their head.  
“It's okay. I'm sorry too. I don't know why I thought this was a good idea.”   
Frisk stood up. “C’mon. Let's go. I bet mom and the others are worried sick.”   
Chara looked at the ground for a moment, sighed, then got up.  
“Let's go.”   
Outside the cave they had been in, the snow was falling perfectly around them, somehow. Chara held Frisk’s arm, and didn't let go. It was going to be okay. If they kept telling themself that, it had to become true eventually, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least I wasn't lying this time~


	11. It's End Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready, cuz it's end game, guys.

“My child!” Toriel practically screamed and hugged Chara tight. The fur around her eyes was matted with tears, and she wore a concerned expression.  
“Mom.” Chara just looked guilty. Guilty and tired. “I'm sorry, mom.” Toriel shook her head.  
“It is me that should be sorry. I was not there for you when you needed me.” Chara smiled weakly.   
“I’d like to be alone now, if that's alright.” Sans, who was on the stairs looking down at them, spoke up.  
“You can crash in my room, kid. I’m goin’ out for a bit.” Chara looked up at him gratefully.   
“Thanks, Sans.” They breathed in relief. As they walked past him on the stairs, he stopped them.  
“Hey, kid?” Chara looked up at him. “I know that feel. Anytime ya wanna talk about somethin’ botherin’ ya, come talk to me, ok? Heh, and don't go dissapearin’ on us again either, kay?” Chara nodded, but didn't quite reach his eyes.  
“Thanks, Sans.”

 

Chara sighed and flopped down on Sans’s sheet-less bed. They had a strange, heavy feeling in their stomach that they couldn't quite place. They were tired. They wished they could sleep.   
“I'm sorry.” They said to nobody in particular.  
“It's okay.” Said Asriel’s voice in their head.  
It's not. It never was.

 

Sans slumped on the couch next to Toriel.  
“Hey, Tori. I know now’s not really the time, but I think we should start thinking about stopping my-… Gaster, and getting Asriel back.” Toriel nodded.  
“Yes, I think that would be wise.” She sighed. “I miss him.”  
“I know, Tori. We’ll get him back soon.”  
“I hope so.”

 

Frisk was with Papyrus and Alphys in the kitchen. Alphys was strangely quiet. Papyrus was making spaghetti and Frisk was making sure he didn't burn down the house. It was almost normal. The sense of dread looming over them all was nearly forgotten.

 

Suddenly, there was a loud thump outside of the house. They all heard it. Nobody needed to look outside to know what it was. Or rather, who it was. 

 

They all felt it in them. The stirring feeling. In the sea of dread, there was a flicker of hope. A flicker of DETERMINATION.

 

End game was almost here, Frisk knew.

 

They would be ready.

 

They were always ready.

 

\----------

 

Thump. Thump. Thump.  
Three loud, steady knocks on the wooden door. He was here. Then, a ear-splitting splintering sound, and a clump of Gaster’s hyphae broke through. Frisk was the first to make it to the door. Sans and Toriel fell to their side, magic at the ready. Gaster laughed.  
“Pathetic. You're all pathetic. Don't you get it? The timeline’s mine. It's all mine. I have all the time. All of it!” Sans glared.  
“Gaster, stop this.” Gaster rose up to his full height, towering far above Sans.  
“The way you continue to disrespect me is a blatant insult as well as a mark of your stupidity, son.” He put particular emphasis on the word ‘son’. “You underestimate my power.” Sans shook his head.  
“I beat you once, and I'll do it again. This time, it'll be for good.” Gaster smirked.  
“This time, I'll be ready.”

 

Then he lunged.

 

He grabbed Toriel, only to be singed by her fire. Sans fired a series of bone attacks at him, but Gaster dodged rapidly.  
“Remember who taught you everything, Sans.” Sans glared and continued to fire bones, interlocking waves of bones to make it increasingly harder to dodge. Toriel surrounded him with fire, but he dodged it easily, jabbing at her with his determination-enhanced hyphae. Toriel fell back, wheezing, but was not deterred. Frisk stepped back, refusing to fight, and scrambled upstairs. 

 

Out of the shadows stepped Papyrus, breathing deeply.   
“Dad.” He started. “I know you're hurting right now.” Sans turned around to stare at him.  
“Papyrus, what the hell are you doing?” Papyrus ignored him and continued.  
“But I believe-I firmly believe-that anybody can be a good person if they just try! Please, dad. Don't you remember me?” Gaster paused for a second before smiling.  
“Oh, I’m moved. Let's all frolick into the sunset together and go back to how things used to be.” Papyrus’s face fell. “Save me your lecture, son.” From behind Gaster came a shout.  
“Hey, bastard!” It was the older skeleton brother, his eyes flaming blue.  
“This is why you don't monologue!” An attack came from behind Gaster, piercing him. Gaster stepped out of the way of the bone and smiled. His health was down by half.   
“You've learned well, son, but I know more. Join me now, and there will be hope for you yet.” Sans shook his head in disgust.   
“Never.”

 

It was then that Frisk ran out of Sans’s room, gripping Chara by the arm tightly. Frisk smiled at Sans.  
“It's okay. You can go, Sans. We’ll take care of this. We will use our determination to protect our friends. Our will is stronger than his. He cannot defeat us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.


	12. In Which Some Shit Happens and Then Some Other Shit Happens

“Absolutely not. I'll deal with this.” Sans said, still keeping one eye on Gaster, who was fighting Toriel still.  
“Sans.” Frisk pleaded. “Don't you trust me?” Sans looked into their eyes, at their pleading expression, and found, deep in his soul, despite everything, that he really did trust the kid.  
“Okay.” He sighed. “Just. Be careful, okay kid?” They smiled at him, a roaring fire in their eyes that would not be quelled, no matter the hardships they endured. Toriel sent one last row of flames hurtling towards Gaster before ducking under one of his now wildly swinging hyphae. Sans grabbed her arm and his brother’s and suddenly they were dematerializing and reappearing outside of the house. From outside, they could see the state of the house. All the windows were blotted out with white strands of hyphae, as well as the door. The stuff also came out of the ground, writhing and flexing like a wild beast. Several of the residents of Snowdin were staring and whispering at the three monsters that had suddenly materialised in front of the house. Toriel took a step back, away from the twitching hyphae. Sans’s magic was pulsating around him and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the quickly fluctuating waves of magic rolling through his body.   
“Okay.” He breathed. “We can still help the kids out from here. We can attack these vines-”  
“Hyphae.” Toriel corrected. He shot her a strange look.  
“Hyphae, then. We can help get his health down from out here. I think Frisk and Chara need some space to do their thing, though. I don't wanna interfere with whatever it is they have planned.” Toriel nodded, and summoned more fire magic. Sans was summoning a blaster. Papyrus hesitated for a second, his eyes kind yet calculating. After a few seconds pause, he summoned a few bone attacks, opting for his weaker yet more practiced attack. Sans fired his blaster. Raw white magic scorched the earth, turning many of the clumped together hyphae to ashy dust. Monsters stared from the streets, muttering nervously. Sans blocked them out and summoned another blaster. Papyrus was using a blue attack on some of the hyphae. He was straining to keep the bone materialized, summoning yet more attacks, lessening Gaster’s health. More people stared. Mutters turned to shouts. He ignored them. Any distractions would make his attacks weaker. Toriel’s fire magic singed the hyphae, and they cringed away from her attacks. For every clump of writing white hyphae they destroyed, it seemed two more took their place. They kept fighting.

 

“Gaster!” Frisk yelled, sheltering their face against swinging hyphae with their arms, although it didn't do much, and their health was going down by the second. Gaster ignored them and summoned a magical attack, a deep black hand that seemed to suck all the light out of the room. It shot bullets out of the hole in the middle. Frisk barely managed to dodge them, diving far to the right to avoid a few. Their health was low, but they ignored it and kept moving forward. They noticed that the closer they got to Gaster, the less powerful his attacks became. It appeared he was slowing down. He growled angrily.  
“It appears I'm a bit rusty. With that being said, I refuse to be killed by a child who is themself incapable of practicing magic.” Frisk smiled softly and sat down next to him. Gaster appeared so surprised that his attacks stopped for a moment.  
“I'm not going to kill you.” Frisk stated. Gaster gave them a strange look. From where he was, they could easily crush him with one foot. Instead, they sat beside him, humming thoughtfully. His attacks ceased for the time being.  
“What are you doing?” He demanded. Frisk didn't answer him.  
“Want to be friends?” They offered him instead. Chara came and sat next to Frisk, eyeing Gaster carefully.  
“Why?” He asked haughtily. “Why do you want to be friends?”   
“Because.” Frisk answered evasively. Gaster glared at them.   
“Give me one reason not to kill you right now.” He sneered. Frisk shrugged.   
“Don't have one.” Gaster laughed. What was with this child?  
“Will you help me repair my machine?” Frisk shook their head.  
“No. I'll sit with you and talk, though. I'm a great listener. Sometimes you just need someone to listen to you.” Gaster scoffed.  
“I have people to listen to me.”  
“Do you?” Frisk asked, genuinely curious. Gaster cast his gaze downwards. “It must be very lonely to be you.” Gaster shot them a loathing look.  
“What do you know of being lonely?” He spat. Frisk went quiet, no longer humming or tapping their feet.  
“A lot more that you might think.” They finally replied.   
“I know what it's like to be lonely.” Said Chara. “I feel lonely all the time.” Gaster simply stared.  
“Why don't you hate me? Didn't my son already tell you what my actions will cause? Don't you think I'm evil?” Frisk shrugged.  
“I know what it feels like to be you.” They said. Gaster went silent at that. Frisk angled their head towards him, staring at him through their eyelashes.  
“Is there anything you want to say to me? I know you are feeling angry, but maybe you can talk to me and I can help you.” When Gaster spoke, his voice was quiet and shaky.  
“I just wanted to finish my research.” Frisk smiled sadly at him.  
“Sometimes we start projects and then realise we don't want to go through with them. Sometimes we are so determined to finish things that it clouds our vision to what's really important. Sometimes we have to give up projects, because they will only push us away from our original goal. I think that's okay. You don't have to finish.” Gaster frowned.  
“But all that hard work-”  
“It's okay. Sometimes it's okay to let go. Sometimes hard work can end in pain, and then we're left wondering why we started in the first place.”   
“I get the feeling you're speaking from experience.” Gaster observed. Frisk said nothing. Gaster sighed.  
“It's hard being lost. The earth spins and spins and you don't know your place in it. It's so hard, Frisk.” He turned to them. “What am I supposed to do?” He begged, tears forming in his cracked eyes.  
“Stay here a while with me. Things can wait until we're ready.” Gaster smiled, noticing his health vial was almost empty.  
“I’d love that, Frisk, but I'm afraid I can't stay. Listen to me. True lab, third fridge to the left. Second shelf. Goodbye, Frisk. I'm sorry I couldn't stay and talk more. You'll be okay.” Frisk’s eyes widened.  
“Wait! Gaster.” Gaster let out a hacking cough as the last of his health drained away. His smile faded away leaving a smooth surface with no indication he had ever been there.

 

*It’s just a regular mushroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,,,rip


	13. Nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost over, but not quite. ;)

They found the flower and testing tubes filled with candy red liquid in the fridge. Alphys had been hesitant, but Frisk was persistent. Alphys couldn't say no to them, after everything they'd done to help. Alphys had insisted on everyone leaving the room while she performed the necessary procedures to get Flowey back. She wasn't honestly sure if she wanted him back. He'd done plenty to hurt her. However, she would do it for her friends, if not for herself. They deserved it. They deserved the world.

 

Flowey was a wreck when he came back. Chara was his only consolation, and even with them he was strangely quiet and downcast. He sat with them in Papyrus’s room, lost in his own thoughts, before finally speaking up.   
“It feels so weird, being like this. You’re with me but I'm still not happy. Everything is over but I still feel shaky and unsure. It's not a good feeling, Chara.”   
“Are you okay, Asriel?” Chara asked, concerned.   
Flowey didn't answer. Instead he said, “It’s been so long since I've been in this room but I still remember it like yesterday. I wonder if Papyrus would forgive me if he knew…?” Flowey was in a thoughtful mood.  
“We’ve all done bad things, Asriel.” He didn't answer, just studied the room, which was the same as last time he had seen it, and the time before, and the time before. Chara tugged nervously at the sleeves of their shirt.  
“I want to help you, Asriel. You know you can tell me anything.” Flowey bobbed his stem in a way that might be a nod, if he had a head.  
“Y’know, I think Papyrus would forgive me. That's the kind of monster he is. You could do anything to him and he would forgive you. He's an idiot, if you ask me.” Chara cast their eyes downwards at the blue covers beneath them.  
“I'm sorry, Asriel.” They finally said.   
“Me too.” 

 

Frisk was moving forward. They’d have loved to spend more time with their friends, but they could no longer contain the itching determination that urged them to go forward, to progress. Soon, they would finish this all for good. The thought that they would save their friends, all of them, and get out filled them with determination. Waterfall was the same as ever. Water droplets falling in the same patterns, monsters repeating the same hopeful lines for the last time, echo flowers repeating their stories in hushed tones, statue playing the same melancholy tune. It was peaceful, and it was familiar. They didn’t grab an umbrella, this time. They relished the cool drops licking their face. Soon enough they couldn’t tell the water running down their face to the tears dripping from their eyes. It felt like they were seeing waterfall for the first time again. Would it be the last? Monster Kid wasn’t here to greet them this time. It was quiet without him. Their brief encounters with Undyne didn’t shake them. They took the spears in stride and kept a brave face, although it was somewhat clouded by the tears streaming down it; they had never stopped crying. They must have made a strange sight, a human child armed with nothing but a stick, a bandage clinging to their face somehow, after all this time, and tears streaming down their face as they wandered down the brightly glowing paths and as they dodged violently hurling spears. They never flinched, even when a spear missed them by a mere inch, even when it hit them. It amazed them that even after all this time, after every reset, Undyne could still hit them with these trivial attacks. They were truly in awe of the captain, despite the times they had sparred before. 

 

The arena they had sparred in countless times had not changed. The wind howled. Undyne’s eyes glinted at Frisk from underneath her armour. She sighed deeply before turning to face the small child bravely approaching her.  
“Human. We need seven souls. Seven souls and King Asgore will free us all. You will die, and monsters will truly live for the first time.”   
Frisk only nodded. “Yes.”  
Undyne ignored them. “But first, as is customary, I will tell you the tale of our people. It all started long ago…” Undyne shook her head. “Y’know what? Forget it.” She reached up and tugged off her helmet, shaking her head to free her long hair. Her eyes were somewhat frustrated, looking Frisk up and down as if searching for an answer in their face, looking away momentarily as they wiped the tears off their cheeks with a sleeve of their worn shirt, before speaking again.  
“What are you made out of? Human, through your tears there’s something else. What…? Why do you come forward willingly?” The monster was genuinely puzzled. Frisk beamed, even while wiping away tears.  
“I’m not doing this for myself. I’m doing this for my friends. I’m determined!” Undyne narrowed her eyes, although they shifted away from Frisk’s slightly.  
“Well, I won’t go easy on you, punk! I’m doing this for monsterkind! NGAAAAH!” Frisk’s soul was yanked from their body as Undyne lunged at them.

 

The monsters hadn’t noticed Frisk’s absence. Chara was keeping their secret, buying them time to progress. They sat in the living room with the monsters, not participating in the conversation, only holding Flowey close to them. The monsters were talking about nothing important. Everyone was delaying progressing, but they didn’t realise that they wouldn't have to. Frisk wanted to walk through the underground, one last time alone, and revisit all their old friends. Chara had wanted to come with them, but Frisk had insisted they go alone. Chara let them go. They would stay with Asriel. He needed them.

 

Frisk and Undyne fought one last time, and Frisk gave it all they had, dodging almost every bullet. If Undyne was impressed, she didn’t show it. She monologued, and Frisk listened to every word without fail. They had plenty of opportunities to attack, but they never did, opting to spare instead. At last, seeing their opportunity, they fled, rolling away from one of Undyne’s spears to duck under her and sprint in the direction of Hotland. Undyne caught up with them, but they kept running, and eventually they could feel the air heating up, and the ground hardening beneath their feet. Undyne could never bear the heat here, especially in her metal armour. As Frisk poured water over her overheated body, they spoke to Undyne in a soft voice.  
“I will always spare you, Undyne, because you're my friend. I’m going to get you out of here, I promise.” Undyne fled.

 

Ahead of them was Hotland, and without Alphys at the labs, Frisk was unsure how to proceed. They were afraid Mettaton would easily overpower them without Alphys there to help them, but then again, Alphys had been the one to enlist his help antagonising them. Metaton did not appear. That is, until the core. They emerged from the core onto a disk-shaped stage and immediately realised something was wrong. There were more cameras in this room than the others, and brighter lights. A certain, rectangular robot emerged from the shadows, holding a microphone and somehow seeming to wear a smug expression, despite not having a face.   
“So, darling.” He crooned. “It appears that we have reached the end.” Frisk almost scoffed, but stopped themselves. They couldn't die here. They said nothing, watching him carefully.  
“Do you know who I am?” It was a rhetorical question. The robot did not expect the young child standing before him to recognise his identity. Frisk nodded, however. Mettaton’s lights blinked in surprise, but he kept his composure.  
“Alphys told me about you!” Frisk lied. “She said that you're one of her closest friends and that she really misses you.” Mettaton’s lights dimmed.  
“She said that?” Frisk nodded, hoping he wouldn't spot the lie. Frisk knew their words were true, even though Alphys had never explicitly told them. After a few moments of silence, the robot’s lights brightened once more.  
“Well, ladies and gentlemen, the show must go on!”

 

*Mettaton attacks!

 

The same monologue, the same attacks as ever, and yet Frisk paid attention to all of it. They danced and posed with Mettaton, and they could tell he was starting to warm up to them, and yet his attacks came down harder than ever. Frisk didn’t have Alphys’ upgraded phone, so they would have to find another way out. Between attacks, they smiled, and eventually, spoke.  
“Mettaton?” Mettaton’s attacks paused for a second, although they did not disappear.  
“I can get us all out of here. I can help you break the barrier.” Mettaton looked down at them.  
“You’ll never be able to get past king Asgore. He has killed six before you, and he will have no trouble killing another.” Frisk frowned.  
“I can get past king Asgore.” Mettaton ran his fingers through his hair, playing with a strand with a slightly amused expression.  
“What makes you so sure?”   
“I’m determined.” Mettaton chuckled.  
“You're are a naive child, aren’t you?” Frisk sighed and redoubled their efforts, moving swiftly to dodge the numerous attacks raining down on them.   
“I can help you all, I promise!” Frisk insisted. “Don't you want to help your friends?” Mettaton’s face fell, and he ignored their comment, putting more effort into his attacks. A magic bullet hit their leg, and the minuscule ratings boost pushed them over the viewer call-in line. Mettaton gasped, offending comment forgotten.  
“Oh my! This is the most viewers I've ever had! We've reached the viewer call-in milestone! One lucky fan will get the chance to talk to me!”  
The phone rang. The monsters talked. Praised. Thanked. Mourned. Mettaton beamed.  
“Well, darling, it appears monsters need me here in the underground. Together, we’ll make this place shine brighter than the surface! Besides, you've proven to be very strong. Maybe you can even help monsterkind like you claim. Break a leg, darling.” Frisk pressed onwards.

 

New Home was bathed in the same monochrome light as it had always been when they visited it. Dusty items scattered around the house were familiar and comforting. As they stepped into Chara and Asriel’s room, they caught sight of the gifts laying on the floor. A heart locket, and a worn dagger. They pocketed the locket and grabbed the knife, not wishing to use it, but a heavy feeling in their heart telling them they would have to, one last time. They weeped again, one last time with the monsters of New Home. Their heart truly ached for everything their friends had been through. They pressed onwards regardless of their tears. They could finish this all once and for all.

 

The judgement hall felt empty without Sans there to talk to them. His voice was a constant, and it was comforting talking through their adventure with him. Yet today he wasn't here. Frisk sat down against a pillar in the middle of the judgement hall, listening to the sound of birds chirping. Some bells chimed in the distance, marking the end of the hour, and Frisk thought to themselves about their journey. They had not been able to save Gaster. A part of their soul ached to try again, but they felt in their heart that it would always be like this. There would always be someone to mourn. There would always be a sacrifice for their happy end. They had accepted that. They couldn’t save everyone. They could try, and that’s all they would hope for. As long as they tried, and as long as they did what was in their heart, they would be fine in the end, knowing they had tried their best and had always kept kindness in their heart. That sounded like something Sans would say, at least. They silently stood, and walked into the entrance to the king’s throne room.

 

As Frisk entered the throne room, they caught the scent of flowers and felt the dappled sunlight dance across their back. They reveled in the warmth, realising how cold it really was down here. The king was watering the flowers, humming quietly to himself, not yet aware of Frisk’s presence. Frisk walked around the bright golden flowers, careful not to crush any as they walked slowly towards Asgore. Asgore, hearing them approaching, called out to them in a deep and rumbling, yet calm voice.  
“Is somebody there? One moment, please. I have almost finished watering these flowers.” He stood for a few seconds more, emptying his rusted watering can before setting it down and turning to face Frisk. His expression immediately changed to one of shock, and then sadness, taking a step back. “Oh.” He sounded resigned. “You are here already. I didn't expect you to be here now.” He paused, sighing. “Human, you know what we must do. When you are ready, meet me in the next room.” 

 

Sans and Papyrus both felt it when time jolted backwards suddenly. Sans panicked for a moment, his anxiety flaring as he desperately looked around for some sign that a reset hadn't happened. It had happened. Frisk had wanted to save Gaster, so they had gone back, and he would have to do it all over again. Or worse yet, they had gotten bored and decided to play again. His breath quickened and he buried his head in his hands. He was breathing hard, trying desperately not to cry. He thought it was over. He knew he shouldn't have trusted them. He knew they would reset. He was an idiot for trusting them. But then he caught sight of Toriel, and waves of relief rushed through him, crashing over him and causing tears to stream down his face as he let out a sound halfway between a sob and a laugh. He had expected the worst, but it hadn’t come. He was okay. It was okay. Toriel, spotting his emotional state, rushed over to him.   
“Sans. Oh my. Are you alright?” Sans gave her a thumbs up, smiling giddily with relief.  
“Fine, Tori.” It was fine. He was fine. It hadn’t reset. Papyrus walked into the room, rushing over to Sans and enveloping him in a hug. After a moment he spoke up, voice strangely soft.  
“Is everything alright?” Papyrus asked. Sans nodded into his brother’s scarf, smile still wide with relief.  
“Yeah, bro.”

 

Then they felt time skip again. Sans covered his glowing eye, hands grasping for his brother who wasn’t there. Toriel was there, however, and she walked towards him, concerned.   
“Is everything alright, Sans?” Sans gave her a thumbs up, and spoke without taking his face away from his sleeve.  
“Fine.” Papyrus walked in again, eyes locking on his brother, walking over to him and grabbing his shoulder before being taken back again. Sans didn’t react this time, his grin turning to a grimace but not panicking or crying. As long as it hadn't reset he would be fine. He needed to find the kid, though, before this happened again. He climbed the stairs, taking them two at a time, before swinging open the door, out of breath. Chara, who was sitting on the bed next to Flowey, jumped at the door swinging open. Flowey had an irritated scowl on his face, having felt the resets as well. Chara’s face relaxed when they spotted Sans, but Flowey’s didn’t. If anything, he looked even more sour. Sans didn’t care, though. He was here for one reason only. Except, he wasn’t. He was back on the couch. Another load. Without wasting any time, Sans blinked up to his room.  
“Chara.” He stated flatly. “Or Flowey.” Chara stared up at him blankly, and Flowey regarded him with annoyance.  
“What is it, trashbag?” Sans rolled his eyes at the comment but didn't bother replying to it.  
“I need to know where Frisk went.” It was just a hunch, but Sans felt that if Frisk had gone somewhere, either Flowey or Chara would be the first to know. Chara chewed on their lip, debating telling the skeleton, but decided against it. They shrugged.  
“Don’t know.” Sans turned to Flowey but only got an irritated expression and an equally puzzled look. Sans sighed and turned to leave. He'd have to find the kid himself. He thought to himself. If Frisk kept loading their save, somebody had to be killing them. The only people Sans had known to kill Frisk this many times in recent runs were himself, Flowey, Undyne when in her more powerful form, and… Asgore. Sans teleported to the barrier just in time to see Frisk take damage from an intense fire attack and fall to the ground, soul floating from their limp body before being pulled back into the past.

 

Sans growled in frustration, eye glowing slightly as he blinked back to the throne room, walking into the barrier to see Frisk and Asgore fighting, Frisk holding their dagger steadily in their hands as they dodged Asgore’s attacks. They caught sight of Sans once he entered, the momentary distraction causing them to get hit by Asgore’s attacks. They fell back, a small amount of blood splattering the floor behind them. Their health was abysmal, but they ignored it, turning to Sans with a worried expression on their face. They vocalized a “Sa-” before being hit again. Their health drained down to one point but Asgore noticed Sans as well. With a surprised expression, he turned to face Sans. Sans continued grinning, but his sockets were narrowed and the lights in his eyes were dark.  
“Stop.” He instructed, voice calm but menacing. Asgore’s expression pained, he turned back to Frisk, ready to strike them a final time. Sans, however, had had enough. Walking up to Frisk, he grabbed them by the arm and blinked away, back to the house. Frisk, out of breath and badly wounded, immediately collapsed onto the couch. Sans stared at them tiredly.   
“I'm gonna go get you some food, kid. Stay put, would ya?” Frisk nodded, too tired to say anything. Sans walked out of the door, walking towards Snowdin’s shop. The monster inside greeted him with a smile.  
“Hello there! Can I get you anything today?” The bunny greeted. Sans grabbed a couple of cinnamon bunnies and brought them up to the counter.   
“That’ll be 50G.” The shopkeeper said. Sans nodded and forked over the money. He took the food and made his way back to the house quickly. Toriel was by Frisk’s side when Sans returned. She had healed Frisk, and was sitting next to them and stroking their hair absentmindedly. Sans wordlessly sat down next to Frisk and handed them a cinnabun. They took it, a word of thanks escaping their lips before biting down on the sweet cinnamon roll. They sat there for a while, in that room together, comfortably munching on food and just being. They were all tired. They could rest some more. Things would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while, it was a bit longer than usual and I had some writer's block.


	14. Waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda short. Apologies, writer's block is a bitch.

A knock. A loud, authoritative knock on the door. Papyrus answered it, swinging the door open to be met with Undyne, fully suited minus her helmet and wearing an annoyed expression. Next to her was a furious looking bunny. Papyrus stared in surprise before stumbling to regain his composure under the bunny’s hateful glare.  
“U-Undyne! Hello! What are you doing here?” Undyne sighed, armor groaning as she shifted from one foot to the other.   
“You have a lot of explaining to do. You and your brother both.” Papyrus looked from the usually friendly innkeeper to his friend.  
“Uhh… I'll just…” Papyrus stuck his head through the door. “Sans, Undyne is here to see you about something!” Sans stood up quickly, silently pointing to his bedroom where Chara and Flowey already were. Neither had emerged since the loads Frisk had initiated with Asgore. Frisk shook their head, and remained on the couch. Sans gave them a slightly exasperated look but shrugged lazily before walking to the door, leaning against the frame. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the fuming innkeeper but he remained unruffled, only shoving his hands deeper into his pockets and forcing himself to smile wider. The bunny pointed a finger at Sans.  
“He was the one who kidnapped me.” Sans said nothing, but he shifted his eyes uneasily.  
“Sans…” Papyrus demanded. “Is that true?” Sans looked the guard in the eyes, putting on a bored demeanor.   
“She threatened me first.” Undyne shot him a look.  
“So you admit it?” Sans shrugged.  
“Yeah, sure.” Undyne raised an eyebrow.  
“Then I'm afraid you're under arrest.” Sans sighed and held his hands up, looking at Undyne with dead eyes.  
“Brother!” Papyrus cried out, but Undyne just sighed, looking uncharacteristically dark, and cuffed Sans.   
“Papyrus.” Undyne said quietly. Papyrus looked close to tears, but was keeping his act up.  
“W-what is it Undyne?” Undyne ran her fingers through her hair.  
“You haven't called me in four weeks. You haven't come to any of our training sessions, and every time I call you it goes straight to voicemail. What's going on?” Her voice was quiet. There was anger there, but she mostly sounded hurt. Papyrus knew Undyne well, but he had mnever heard her like this.  
“Undyne, I…”  
“Papyrus, I didn’t know where you were. When I came to find you, your house was empty. I got in with my key but you weren’t there. Nobody was. Alphys wasn’t answering my texts either. You could have been dead for all I knew! You could have been dead and it would have been my fault!” Papyrus pulled her into a hug before she could say another word.  
“I’m sorry, Undyne.” He said softly, hugging her perhaps a little harder than he had intended. Undyne wasn’t crying, but when she spoke, her voice was gravelly and shaky.  
“Papyrus, promise me you’ll never do this again. No more disappearing.” Papyrus nodded.  
“I promise.” Undyne sighed.  
"You do know, Papyrus, that Sans is still going to have to come with me." Papyrus sighed, dejectedly scuffing his boot on the ground.  
“I know.” Sans looked up at his brother.  
“Hey, bro. I'll be alright. Don't worry about me.” He gave his brother a halfhearted wink. Papyrus stared at his brother for a moment before pulling him into a hug.  
“I love you, brother.”  
“Love you too, Pap.” Papyrus sighed, letting go of his brother. Undyne looked at the floor, reluctant.  
“Sorry, Papyrus.” Papyrus nodded.  
“It's alright. You're only doing your job. I understand.” His voice cracked a bit on the final word, but he kept his composure. Undyne wouldn't meet his eyes. She turned, walking away with an impatient merchant following her and Sans by her side, scuffing his worn pink slippers on the ground, his head down and his hand shoved deep in his pockets. 

The silence was deafening and most members of the family stayed inside, just waiting. Waiting for news of Sans, waiting for Asgore to show up about the human child, waiting for anything to happen. Chara had taken to writing in an empty notebook they had found while snooping in one of Sans’ drawers. They found plenty of full ones too, but decided against reading them. That was Sans’ personal life, and his alone. So instead they wrote about the things that were on their mind. Flowey made fun of them for it, but they didn't care. They knew he was just frustrated from being pent up and constrained. He was so used to being active. When Flowey wasn't around Chara, he was with Papyrus. The skeleton genuinely enjoyed his company, and he supposed he did too, although it brought up unpleasant memories. Papyrus chose to avoid the subject. Flowey had changed. That was all that mattered. Papyrus was incredibly lonely without his brother. The house, although perhaps holding far too many people, felt empty and dull without his brother’s goofy grin. Papyrus stuck with Flowey, and sometimes Alphys. Alphys knew his brother, and that provided some comfort to him. She could not provide the same stupid jokes, goofy grin, or brotherly love, but she could talk to him about Sans. Papyrus waited for his brother. It was all he could do. Toriel spent her time with her children. Whether it was reading to them, baking with them, or building snowmen outside, Toriel was spending as much time with them as possible. Perhaps she was trying to make up for lost time.

Papyrus checked the mailbox twice a day. He was anxious for news of his brother, and hoped that Undyne would have the decency to send him a letter regarding the subject. On the fourth day since Sans’ arrest, he finally received a letter. It was addressed to him, and was stamped with an official-looking seal. Papyrus had barely made it inside before he was ripping open the letter, ignoring his neat tendencies to messily but quickly get to the papers inside. It read:  
“Dear Papyrus,  
We are writing to inform you that Sans’ trial will be on Tuesday the fourth of [Redacted]. As a family member, you may attend the trial taking place at the king's royal court. Sans will…” Papyrus’s attention faded out as the information became more trivial, folding the paper neatly and stuffing it back in the torn envelope. Sighing, he walked up to his room, locking the door behind him. He stared at his action figures, his car bed, his closet. The place that had felt like home for so long… felt so distant. He remembered the naivety of just weeks ago. He swiped all of the action figures off the dresser. They clattered to the ground, and laid there. Papyrus stared at them for a moment, the only sound his heavy breathing, before looking down at his hands, distraught, and carefully picking them up, placing them on the dresser where they once resided. His anger never lasted long. He sat on his bed. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting.


End file.
